About last now
by Uniqlo
Summary: He said he loved me. Why would I believe him? He cheated on me. Draco/OC Oneshot


I'm not sure how it happend...but it did. Oh...I'm sorry my name is Amanda. I'm in Griffindor and I'm 16 years last night I did something baaaad. Ok so let me start from the beginning.

3 days earlier...

"Hey guys." I said to my friends Harry,Hermione and Ron. "Hey." They said. As we walked through the hall Malfoy stopped us. "Potter." He said smirking. Although I never really like Malfoy I had to admit he was rather good looking. He looked at me. "Harvly." I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Malfoy? "He looked at me. "Many things at the moment." I glared at him. "Stay away from her Malfoy." Harry sneered. Malfoy just cocked an eyebrow. "What dose she have to do with anything?" He walked past us pushing Harry.

The next day I noticed Malfoy's gaze following me. I would turn to look at him and he would look away. You see once upon a 4th and almost 5th year. Me and Draco..were together. I loved him and I thought he loved...me.

_Flash back 4th year_

Draco toke my hand and pushed me around the corner."I...need to talk to you."I looked at him confused."About what?"He looked at his feet."I like..you...alot."I looked at him confused."You always act like you hate me though."He looked at me."I know..its for my rep you recently..Iv noticed that every time im near you I feel out-of-place,disturbed, so emotional and physically hurt more than I could with any other person..and I know that nothing like this would happen to me...unless I was in love with you."I looked at him shocked I didn't know what to say. My heart was beating looked me dead in the eye."Amanda..will you go out with me?" I didn't know what was happening but I felt myself nodding. He leanded in slowly and kissed me. I was happy then..for a year and a half. Thats when IT happened.

_A year and a half later._

I was going to go see said he was busy studying and I havent seen him alot.I went up to his room.I was about to knock when I heard a giggle."Draco stop..hehehe...that tickles."I could feel my heart breaking.I opened the door to see a girl in her underwear with Draco on top of looked at with his eyes wide."Amanda wait!"I just stared at him."Sorry for interupting."I started to walk ran out the room and grabbed my hand."Amanda wait!""NO!Im done waiting for you!""What did you expect amanda!I have needs!""FINE DEAL WITH YOUR NEEDS BECAUSE I DONT CARE ANYMORE!"Dracos look softend."Look I love you-""No!No you don't love me because if you did you wouldn't be in this situation right you wanna know something I knew you didn't love me.I KNEW YOU DIDNT!""Im sorry OK IN FREAKIN SORRY!""HOW ABOUT MAKING IT SO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY SORRY FOR!Your not sorry sorry you got caught."Draco was speechless at first."YOU KNOW WHAT FINE YOUR RIGHT I DONT LOVE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOT!UNFORTUNATLY I COULDNT GET IN YOUR PANTS BUT GUESS WHAT THERE ARE OTHER FISH IN THE SEA!"I stormed out of the room tears in my couldnt I see it before...

_Last night_

Tonight was the night of the Halloween dance.I was sitting next to Hermione drinking fire wasnt but I could tell she wanted was at dancing with Lavander."Hermione lets dance!She smiled and we went up danceing.I was getting vary tipsy now.I was walking back to the common room when a pair of arms wraped around my was Draco.I could tell he was as drunk as I of this I couldn't really get away...

_This morning_

I woke up naked next to a sleeping Draco. My eyes widened in horror as I grabed my clothes and put them on I left as soon as posabile without waking him.

_Now_

So that's what now 4:34pm and I have not seen Draco all day thankfully. I was in my room when a note came to me by owl. I opend it.

_Dear Amanda_

_I need to talk to you about last meet me in the great hall in 20 minutes._

_Draco Malfoy _

I decided I should talk this over with him it was a mistake.20 minutes went by quickly.I went down to see Draco waiting there.  
"Hey."He said."Hey,Listen We were drunk it didn't mean anything lets just move past it."He looked at me like I was crazy."Didnt mean anything!What do you mean!?"I was confused."Um..We were DRUNK!"Draco stared at me in disbelife."Why wont you love me?"I looked at him now more mad and confused than ever."I loved you..I still do."He said.I growled."Bullshit. You don't know what love is. You've gotten everything you have always wanted and now you're feeling sorry for yourself because there's something you want and you can't have it. But you had it! I gave you love. But you asked me to leave and I left.""I never asked you to leave!""Yes you did!By cheating on me!""I never had sex with thoughs girls they gave me head that's all!""SO!Its the same thing!""Hey, know one thing - I never screwed around on you.""Oh, well, let's just give the boy a medal! I didn't realise it was such a sacrifice.""WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!"NO I WILL NOT LISTEN IM DONE LISTENING!"" I thought we had something kind of special. Draco said."No, it was kind of sleazy. And now... it's kind of over. And its been over for almost a year now! How could you do this to me?"Draco waved his hands in the air."Because I'm in love with you!" "Ha! What kind of excuse is that?"He walked over to me and grabbed my wrists. "Listen Amanda I love you. I LOVE YOU!And I don't care if you don't love me back because I will wait.I wait for you to realize how stupid you are for letting me then I ll make you feel smart agin cuz I didnt go anywhere.I reilized my stupid reilize one your making now by not giving me a second chance.""Draco..its not a second chance when you've had a million of them.""Listen..I just want to tell you, I'm the one who was supposed to take care of everything. I'm the one who was supposed to make everything okay for everybody. It just didn't work out like that. And I left. I left you. You never did anything wrong. I used to try to forget about you. I used to try to pretend that you didn't exist, but I can't. You're my girl. You're my love. And now, I'm a broken down piece of meat... and I'm alone. And I deserve to be all alone. I just don't want you to hate me.""I dont hate you Draco...""I love you Amanda I will wait for ..and about last night.I didnt think it was a mistake."He let go of my hand and walked away.I stode hand now cold without it hit me.I wasnt letting go.I ran after start over and put what was with me in the past.I would never forget what he I can forgive him for it...I have to say last night was not a mistake.

THE END...


End file.
